


In Which Dean and Cas are Happy

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats





	In Which Dean and Cas are Happy

“What are you doing Dean?” Dean was currently sitting on the ground holding Maddie under her armpits to help her stand up. She stuck one of her tiny fists into her mouth and gurgled happily as Castiel walked in the room and she started bouncing in her excitment as if she forgot that she was “standing.” 

“I was playing with her.” Dean said smiling up at Castiel. “Looks like she’s tired of me though.” Dean said trying to control the squirming child that was now trying to reach out to her other father. 

Castiel bent down to pick up Maddie at the same time that Dean handed her off to him. As soon as she was in Castiel’s arms she took her, now saliva covered, fist out of her mouth and patted Castiels cheek laughing as Castiel scrunched up his face in disgust. Dean laughed along with her getting up from the floor. 

“I’m not going to kiss that cheek.” Dean said leaning in to blow a raseberry in Maddies face causing her to giggle and spit to go everywhere. Castiel laughed along with Maddie this time while Dean tried to wipe the spit off his face. 

“I’m not going to kiss that face.” 

“Fine.” Maddie laughed again and clapped her hands before sticking her fist back into her mouth. “Let’s get you ready to go.” Dean said taking Maddie back from Cas. 

An hour later found them at Ellens resteraunt “The Roadhouse.” Dean was sitting on a stool while Maddie sat on the counter trying to reach for things, like the salt shaker and the sugars. 

“Is someone sitting here? No. Good. Hey there.” Dean looked over to see that a blonde women had sat down next to him at the counter and was leaning so that if Dean wanted to look he could get an eyeful of her breasts. Before Cas she would have been the kind of girl Dean would have picked up at a bar. 

“Hey.” Dean flashed her a smile. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked with a flirty smile. These things were a bit tedious to Dean now and he wasn’t really in the mood for this, especially since he was trying to hold down a squirming child. 

“Watin’ for Ellen.” Dean replied stopping Maddie from grabbing a pepper shaker. She turned to look confusedly at Dean a silent asking of why her father wasn’t letting her play with all the fun looking toys. “No.” he said to Maddie shaking his head. She smiled and clapped her hands reaching for Deans face. The lady next to him laughed. 

“Oh, she’s adorable. Hello.” The lady said in an overly sweet voice. 

“Say, hi.” Dean said. Maddie just looked at her father, then the lady, and back to her father. Dean laughed. 

“Shy one is she?” The lady turned back to flirting with Dean. 

“Not usually.” Dean said smiling more at Maddie then at the lady. The lady seemed to be getting slightly annoyed with the fact that Dean was paying more attention to Maddie then to her. She not so subtly pulled her shirt down just a bit more and leaned more into Dean. 

“So, what are you doing after this?” She asked. Dean stared at her. 

“Really? You’re going to try to pick me up while I’m with my kid?” 

“What? It’s not the first time a guy used a kid to pick up people. Besides she doesn’t even look like you.” 

“There’s this thing called adoption.” Dean said. 

“You’re a single father?” 

“Not single honey, married.” Ellen said coming up. “See the man over there. Dark hair blue eyes, looking this way?” The lady nodded confused. “That’s his husband.” 

“Husband?” The lady sputtered. “You’re gay?” Dean only shrugged before taking sugar packets away from Maddie before she could stuff them in her mouth, she frowned at her father. 

“I suggest you get on your way.” 

“You can’t be gay.” The lady said ignoring Ellen. “My friend said she slept with you!” 

“That would have been a while ago then.” Dean gave her another tight smile. He stood up, picked up Maddie off the counter taking the salt shaker from her, smiling at Ellen he said. “You know where we’ll be.” He then turned without saying anything to the lady and headed toward where Cas was sitting and talking with Jo. 

“I suggest you get out of my resteraunt.” Ellen said as the lady sat there staring at Dean as he handed off Maddie and kissed his husband and laughed at something Jo had said. “Honey, leave this property right now.” The lady finally paid Ellen some attention. 

“Fine. I was planning on leaving this dump anyways.” The lady replied hautilly. 

*************

“Who were you talking to at Ellens tonight?” Castiel asked Dean later that night as they were going through their nightly routine. 

“No one” Dean answered toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. 

“She looked like she knew you.” 

“Never seen her before in my life.” Dean said after spitting. He then turned to Castiel looking as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. “Are you jealous?” Castiel didn’t say anything only brushing past Dean to get into the bathroom. “You are, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Dean.” Castiel replied more stiffly then usual. Dean turned to lean against the bathroom door frame watching as Castiel started to brush his teeth. 

“You are! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you jealous.” Castiel spit and wiped his mouth clean of toothpaste before navigating around Dean and walking to his side of the bed. 

“Dean, please.” He said, obviously wanting the conversation to be over. 

“Cas.” Dean said getting into his side of the bed siding up next to Cas. “You don’t have any reason to be jealous.” Dean placed his face in the crook of Castiels neck   
placing soft kisses there. Castiel sighed. 

“I know Dean. Just sometimes-“ 

“I understand Cas.” Dean said moving his kisses up towards Castiels mouth. Cas sighing quietly with each kiss till Dean kissed the side of his mouth and grinned slightly moving so that he was holding himself above Castiel. “Really Cas, you don’t have any reason to worry.” Dean leaned down so that their lips brushed lightly against each other with the slight movement. 

“I know Dean.” 

“Good.” Dean said before properly kissing Castiel slowly and languidly.

Then Maddie started crying. 

They broke apart, both of them laughing softly, having forgotten for just a little while the world around them. 

“I’ll get her.” Dean said with a groan rolling off the bed. 

By the time Dean had gotten Maddie calmed down and back to bed, Castiel was already asleep snoring quietly. Dean smiled to himself crawling quietly into the bed.   
Castiel didn’t have to worry about him at all. He wouldn’t give up his little family for anything.


End file.
